


Smile

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @writeblrs March 2019 Prompts2. Smile





	Smile

You don’t remember when you fell in love with him. It was many years ago now. You were both newly qualified; he’s a detective, you’re a pathologist. Many things had a changed in your relationship, but the thing that you fell in love with? That never changed. 

Walking into your house, you were so ready to just have some food, bathe and sleep. It’d been a stressful day, following the fire that had ravaged the majority of the city. You’d dealt with more bodies in the past few days than you had in your entire career, and the flow of victims didn’t seem to be slowing, more the opposite. The flames were dying out, but they were still strong in other areas, meaning the total number of victims would never be fully determined in the near future. 

“Hey” A deep voice pulled you from your thoughts. You smiled when brown eyes met your own, as well as the enchanting smile that you’d fallen in love with so long ago. Leaning up, you kissed his cheek gently, while removing your coat. Llewelyn took your coat and hung it up, before moving to hug you tightly. The massive fire seemed to be taking its toll on him too. He was working all hours with the fire department, Murdoch and Brackenreid to locate the cause of fire and find the culprit. You hadn’t seen him at the first start of the fire, and the fear that both you and Llewelyn had for the safety of each other was almost outweighing the importance of their careers. 

“It’s been a few days” You murmured, holding him close. You rested your head on his shoulder, a sigh leaving your throat. He nodded and brushed one hand through your hair, while the other hand rubbed small circles in the small of your back.   
“It has” He responded. The smell of smoke lingered on both of your clothes and in the streets, infiltrating into your house, though beneath it, the scent of Llewelyn Watts was strong. It was intoxicating, like a strong whiskey.   
“I have cooked” His voice, as rough as sandpaper.   
“We have fish and vegetables” He elaborated, while taking your hand and leading you towards the kitchen. He pulled your chair out for you, watching as you sat down. He attempted to push the chair towards the table, though after struggling he decided to move the table to you, a cheeky smile hitting his cheeks as he put the plate in front of you.   
“This smells delicious” You smiled, watching as he moved to sit opposite you. He smiled to you, watching as you took a small bite of the fish.   
“This is wonderful!” You exclaimed. He smiled, and you felt as though you were falling in love with him all over again. 

While you ate, he couldn’t take his eyes from you and you couldn’t take your eyes from his.   
“Why don’t you go bathe while I finish clearing up, and then we can lay together” He suggested, once both of you had finished eating   
“That sounds like a good plan” You smiled, watching as he stood and took both of the empty plates. You smiled and stood from your chair, moving to walk up the stairs towards the bathtub. 

You were soaking in the lukewarm water when the door eased open.  
“Hey” Llewelyn smiled, while removing his own shirt and trousers. You watched as he climbed into the small tub, curling around you slightly. You smiled and looked down to him, brushing your fingers through his hair gently.   
“Hi” You murmured, pressing your lips against his forehead. He smiled up to you, knowing how his smile would always have you mesmerised, and your knees weakening.


End file.
